1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to releasing devices for fishing lines, and it has for its primary object the provision of an inexpensive releasing device which enables a fisherman to release his fishing line from a plummet or sinker when the latter becomes lodged in a crevice or is otherwise held beyond release beneath the surface of the water wherein the fishing operation is being carried on.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved releasing device attachable between a sinker and a fishing line and which permits the recovery of the line with the hooks thereon when the sinker is caught and held in an inaccessible position beneath the surface of the water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sinker having a releasing device embodied therein, which, when the sinker is unreleasably caught, enables the fisherman to detach the fishing line by exerting a sufficient pull thereon, and thereby effect the recovery of the line without the loss of any of the hooks carried thereby.
With these and other objects in view, the present invention consists of certain novel features of construction, combination and arrangement of parts to be hereinafter more particularly described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to assembly methods of the end section, general fishing line group may roughly be classified into three categories:
A. As shown on FIG. 10: Connect the interlocked ring 21 by the end section of master line 20, then, connect the interlocked ring 21 with branch line 22 to provide, from branch line 22, the fishhook 23 is connected to line 24 with separable knots, and unite the plummet assembly 25 on the end of branch line 22; such a combination may cause the following defects on its application:
1. Due to the difference of fishing environment, in addition to various sizes of current, the relative requirement of plummet weight will not be the same; however, as fishing plummet is to take a knoting method, therefore, in order to accommodate the environment, the change of fishing plummet or adding or reducing of weight, cause procession inconveniences and is much time consumption. PA1 2. When the plummet is snagged, it is pulled up forcefully and is tend to be broken from its branch line, its breaking point is not known, but we may predict, at least, the losing of fishing plummet, or even the lose of fishing plummet, branch line and fishhook altogether which causes a waste. PA1 1. It is necessary to dismantle the bottom portion of the interlocked ring before replacement or adding or reducing of fishing plummet, which takes too much time and is very inconvenient. PA1 2. When the plummet is snagged, the end section of branch line will be broken inevitably to make the lose of all fishing plummet, interlock and fishhook.
B. As shown on FIG. 11: To fasten fishing plummet 31 by branch line 30, then, connect interlocked ring 31 on the end, and again provide, from interlocked ring 32, the fishhook 33 to connect line 34 and tie up fixed assembly; the fishline group by such a combination, may have the following defects on actual application:
C. As shown on FIG. 12: To connect interlock 41 by the end section of branch line 40, then, to provide, from interlocked ring 41, the fishing plummet 42 to connect line 43 and tie up a common assembly of fishhook 44 and connecting line 45 separately, by such a combination, it takes much time consumption for replacement of plummet during fishing, although when the plummet is snagged, the fishhook may not be lost, however, the fishing plummet may be lost due to breakage of connecting line and may be necessary to replace them due to insufficient length of the connecting line, it is indeed much time consumption and is very inconvenient for both replacement of plummet and tie up knots.
In view of the above three assembly methods, there are still existing difficulties for components replacement, the common uneconomical and impractial efficiency of losing too much components, the inventor, therefore, invented a fishing plummet loosener as shown in FIG. 13 and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,968. This invention is chiefly a stringed lace 50 matching the common assembly of fishing plummet 60 with a ringed ditch 61; among them, it is equipped on the convex space surface of front section of lace 50 with two convex ears 52 with punching hole 51, and more than one pair of punching hole 53 are fixed between two convex ears 52, while on the other end section, it is equipped on the corresponding convex end section with slightly bigger gripping knot 54; may particularly be able to tie knot 50 on ringed ditch 61 of fishing plummet 60, and penetrate cartridge 54 through punching hole 53 and is tied up to fixed position and is able to provide fishing line punching knot 70 of fishing group (please refer to indications of Drawing 14), and again connects interlocked ring 71 by end section of fishing line 70, and provides, from interlocked ring 71, the connection assembly between fishhook 72 and connecting line 73. The application of such a loosener, although it has been able to achieve effective loosening when plummet is gripped, however, when the loosener is pressed on the bottom of the pressing material and could not be released automatically but might cause breakage of the fishing line and make the total lose of plummet, loosener and interlocked ring as well as fishhook as a waste.